Field
This disclosure relates generally to packaging, and more specifically, to an integrated antenna assembly for wafer level packaging.
Related Art
The packaging of integrated circuit die that operate at radio frequencies, such as frequencies measured in millimeters, may result in signal insertion loss and electromagnetic interference. In addition, while reducing the size of electronic systems is a common goal amongst electronics manufacturers, doing so may increase the complexity of systems for a given performance as a result of the reduced size. Further, increasing the complexity of systems often increases the packaging costs of such systems.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.